The last day
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: It was the last day for Juvia. The end for her life. She gets a shocking reaction from the careless Gray. What will happen? Will Gray finally love her and accept her? There is only one thing that makes Juvia sad : this whole drama could just be a dream. Is it true? What if it was? GrUvia
1. The last day

The last day

Juvia and Gray

Juvia woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. As sleepy as she was, she had to get up. She stood up from her recent position and reached for the alarm clock. Today, again she was to visit the Fairy Tail guild. Remembering her misfortune, she suffered a sharp pain on her chest.

" It's okay," she said as she held her chest tightly " even if he hates me, it's okay. Today is the last day."

She wipped her bitter tears, and the nurse came into her room. The nurse greeted Juvia who was still sitting on her bed, wires connected to her body. Juvia was to meet the doctor for her last check up. Before the doctor came in, the nurse held Juvia's hand and bitter tears went rolling down her cheeks, for this was the last time that she could see her. Juvia smiled generously, looking at the sobbing nurse.

" How are you doing Juvia?," the doctor asked as he entered the room, and consoled the poor nurse, who was still weeping.

" I can't say that I feel better," Juvia answered gloomly, as she glanced her eyes at the photo of her friends that was placed on the table at the end of the room.

" You're gonna miss them,"

Juvia nodded, but didn't notice the tears that rolled down her pink cheeks. The wailings of her tears wasn't heard, for she knew she was ready. The doctor stared at the nurse and Juvia for a while, and let out a sigh.

" Don't you wanna visit them for the last time?," the doctor asked.

Juvia and flinched, and looked at the doctor with a suprised reaction. Her face brightened, as she heard the offer. She nodded with all her happiness. The atmosphere in that room seemed to have brighten up.

Sooner or later, Juvia was able to visit her friends after a whole month in the hospital. None of her friends visited her, for they were never informed of Juvia's sickness. So, began Juvia's journey of freedom for the last day of her life.

The door of the guild was flung open by the energetic Juvia. The reaction of her nakamas wasn't very shocking, but they were glad to see Juvia all healthy after the gloomy days that went by. Lucy was the first person who greeted her and wailed about Juvia's health. Second, were her nakamas who weren't as worried as Lucy came up to her and lifted her spirits by giving her compliments. Lastly, Gray came up to her, he didn't look so happy. Juvis stepped back as he approached her with a dark cloud over his head.

" G-Gray s-sama," stuttered she." Please stop, you're scaring Juvia,"

As Gray's face was as close as it can get with Juvia, he lifted up his face and made a melancholic face. A blush went over Juvia's face, as she watched Gray's face change and the tears that went down his face.

" Gray - Gray sama?,"

Suddenly, Gray stretched out his hands over Juvia and pulled her closer. Juvia blushed, as she was hugged by her ' Master '.

" Juviaa!," wailed Gray.

" EEEHHHHH?! " said everyone, turning their heads towards the queer event that was going on around the lovely sad couple.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Why is he so worried about Juvia?," asked she to herself.

Juvia sat at the opposite of the sobbing Gray. The atmosphere was too queer for Juvia to come up to him and console him. But everytime Gray let out a cute groan, Juvia couldn't help to lift her eyes and glance at Gray for a second. And everytime she would, she would blush as red as a tomato.

" Ahhhhh... Gray sama is too cuteee," thought Juvia, as she turned her face backwards, and placed her hands on her cheeks.

It was dangerous, but it was wonderful. She suggested that she should start a conversation with him, to avoid other akward silence that might occur. She hesitated for a second, but decided to start anyways. At the first try, she recieved no answer from Gray. The next attempt, Gray looked away and ignored her. But on the third attempt, Gray started off first.

" Don't do that ever again," said he, whipping off the dry tears on his face.

" Eh," asked she " do what?,"

" Don't just dissapear like that. Ever again,"

Juvia couldn't understand what he meant by that. However, she didn't want to put Gray in distress, so she nodded. The hands of Gray stretched out to Juvia to reach her hands that she placed on her laps. Juvia looked at him with a shy face, and he replied it with a smile. Not a smirk, but a gentle smile.

" It's nice to have you look all healthy after the storm,"

Something struck her after the comment from Gray. She gave an expression that showed that she was hiding something - which she is. The disease that she was diagnosed with was to end her heartbeat today. She let go of Gray's hand, and gave out a heavy laugh. Gray became worried of her queer actions. Gray offered to grab a glass of water for her, and she thanked him. So, off goes Gray to Mira Jane, leaving Juvia alone in the dining area.

Juvia was in distress. She had to make a desicion - to tell or not? Her life or her love? She plunged her face on her arms on the table, and began her desicion making. Suddenly, a thought of reality went over her mind.

" This could be a dream," said she, raising her head slowly" Juvia could be dreaming.. None of this could happen in reality.. Gray would never give this reaction,"

Bitter tears of realization went rolling down her cheeks, as she covered it with her hands. " None of this could happen," she keeps repeating. She continued making excuses to support her statement of her condition. Regreting the decisions that was made. But she could be true. This could just be a dream, a bad dream. But what was she supposed to do? Could this be a dream? Would she wake up, and forget everything, or would it happen all over again?


	2. Facing Fate

Author's message :

Thank you everyone! I don't know how to express how much happiness I am gaining right now! I can only sob tears of happiness... Ahhhhhhhh.

Anyways, thanks for all the support! And please enjoy this chapter! Arigato!

Side Note : Try reading this story while hearing to Senbonzakura piano ballade. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 : Facing Fate.

" Ahhh.. Juvia's visions are getting blurry," said Juvia softly, laying in her bed, as she lifted her hand and looked at it. " What am I to do?,"

Her eyes suddenly opened wide, remembering her weird dream. " So, that was all a dream, huh? Juvia has never even stepped out of this place...,"

A few short heavy laughters were followed, but then continued with cries of loneliness.

In reality, she had never gone out of this place, never hugged Gray. She was weak and wasn't able to move so far, as to run. Never. True that she was sick, but her sickness was already eating up almost half of her organs, making them rott. She could feel the pain and it was unbearable, but didn't want to complain the others.

" At least, Juvia got one final dream before Juvia go...," she said as she covered her tears with both of her arms.

The confession from Juvia to Gray hasn't been made. The dizziness in her head spins furiously around her head. Her body was numb eventhough the pain in her body kept worsening. She let out a breathless sigh, as she tried to rise from the posture. Her body flinched, as the stiches on her body hurt her sensitive skin when she moved. Still from all the effort, she couldn't move. She was too weak.

She turned her head and looked at the picture of her nakamas. She stared at it for a while and let out a smile. Her eyes spotted the smiling Gray in the picture, and tears started rolling down from her red eyes. She mumbled the words " sorry, sorry," as she reached out her hand and placed it on the picture. Her weak hand slided off the frame and dropped on the side of the bed, as her body grew weak, and her breathe fading.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeeppppp.. Soon the sound of the beeping fades, as she slowly dropped her souless body on the hospital bed.

" Doctor! Doctor! Hurry!," she heard the voice of the nurse before she went away. The use of her organs in her body began to shut down, and her body was left there to face the doctor.

The doctor gasped at the sight of Juvia, while the nurse looked at her and wept with all her might. The doctor saw it coming, everyone was already informed of this.. But why would they cry? Juvia must have been a really nice person when she was still alive. The memory of her face left a scar in the nurse's heart. The scar of loneliness.

Though, so much sadness was in the hospital, the guild faced the contrary. The news has not yet reached the guild, but when they hear it, it will leave a terrible scar in each heart. But a greater one will be left in Gray's heart.

As the days go by, without the news of Juvia's death from the hospital, the sky became gloomy and rain would pour down every now and then. The gentle drops of rain that poured down was very queer, that everyone thought that someone in the sky was crying bitter tears. It could be true, Juvia could be crying with all her might. The rain made the people of the guild very curious, as well as the absent of Juvia. The atmosphere in the guild wasn't the same as before. There could be not much laughter as before, not much smiles and not much sunshine. If the rain pours, the tears will roll down in the person who sees it. The person who sees it the most was Gray, because the rain reminded him of Juvia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On one gloomy day, as usual, the sad news was finally brought in. The head master, Makarov came to bring in the news. Together with him was the weeping nurse, and the doctor with melancholic looks.

" We have here some bad news," started Makarov, as everyone turn to look at him, " our dear, Juvia has apparently faced - "

" death," continued Makarov in a whisper.

Somehow, the words of Makarov were heard by the people of the guild. They paused for a while, and looked at each other with melancholic expressions. Lucy was the first one to shed a tear, without her noticing it. Soon, the sounds of cries were heard, followed by the cry of groans and wailes.

Gray however wasn't crying, nor did a drop of tear fell from his eye. He was in a state of shock, for all of this was happening too fast. What was he to do? The girl he loved has died... No wonder she was absent for 2 years, but yet again, how? She was never sick, nor was she in pain.

" How, " said he in a low voice " How did she die?,"

" She was diagnosed with a rare disease that could not be cured," replied the doctor who heard Gray.

Gray lifted his head in shock, and stared at the doctor, his expression changing.

" There was nothing that could be done," the doctor continued in a whisper.

Gray fumed with anger, ran towards the doctor, who was bracing himself by guarding his face with his hands in terror. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted his body off the ground. However, the doctor looked calm.

" You could have done something! You knew it, but you don't wanna do it, just because you don't have money for it!," shouted Gray, as he pushed the doctor to the wall.

" No, it has already been fated this way. We can never beat fate," replied the doctor with a dirty smirk.

That reply made him angry than ever. As he was about punch the doctor, he was stopped by Natsu, who watched the whole scene.

" Stop it. We can't do anything about it,"

Gray glared at Natsu for a second, which Natsu recieved it with a serious expression. Gray thought for a while, and released the helpless doctor. He walked away, unsatisfied with the doctor's reply, but still followed Natsu's command. Nobody came to help the doctor though, everyone looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Ever since that event, no one dared to talk to Gray. Gray did not want to talk with anyone. The rain poured down heavily ever since, the eyes of Gray did not move to look at the rain. He didn't want to remind himself of such tragedy. So, remained Gray so lonely and gloom, without any attention from his nakamas. I wonder how Juvia feels about this? She must have been dissapointed of him. But, what can I say?

It was all meant to be.


	3. A message to you by a dream

The last day

Chapter 3 : A message to you by a dream.

Sleepless night went by swiftly. No happy dreams and no bad dreams. But, Gray had not been sleeping very well these past few nights. His dreams filled with his memory of Juvia. Sad moments, happy moments, and tragic moments. The good values of Juvia he missed then, but it all was clear now. But why couldn't he see it then? Perhaps he was blinded. Blinded by emotions, probably.

On one night, strangely the sky was clear, and the stars were twinkling brightfully. Gray looked out the sky, staring deeply at a star that reminded him of Juvia. A bright, happy, cheerful and shy star. How did he miss these happy and rare personality that Juvia has? He had to answer that himself. Why did he miss all the good values of her? The cute shyness in her, that everyone loved.

These questions were all in his head, but he never found the answer. Perhaps tonight he was finally going to recieve the answer to his curiosity.

" Gray - sama, wake up, " Gray heard the voice of Juvia whispering softly into his ears.

Gray chose to ignore it, because he thought he could have just been hallucinating. He turned his body to the side and tried to open his eyes, to see that if he was dreaming. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a meadow filled with blue water roses. He rose from his laying posture, and gazed in amazement at the scenery. The sun was setting, the water roses floating on the water and the breezy wind blowing the green grass.

He walked around the place for quite a while, without any idea of what to do. Suddenly, he heard again the voice of Juvia calling him.

" Gray-sama, over here,"

He turned his body to every direction to look for the sweet angelic voice. Finally, he spot Juvia standing near a big tree filled with blue flowers. His legs led him to the place and stopped in front of it to admire the mesmerizing view of the beautiful Juvia. She wore a white dress with blue iced petals as patterns. Her face white as snow, and her blue hair silky as water. It was weird that only now Gray would smile and blush at this amazing picture.

As Gray mantained his position, Juvia came up to him.

" Gray-sama, this is Juvia's last chance to see you. Juvia has only one last favour, " she said, as she placed her warm hand onto Gray's blushing cheeks.

Gray made no answer, but nodded his head and let Juvia continue. Juvia smiled and continued her sentence.

" Juvia wants you to forget about Juvia,"

" Eh?," Gray said as his eyes opened widely, with his hand on Juvia's.

The gust of wind blew the roses, that covered the scene and blew over Juvia's face. As he tried to reach his hand onto Juvia's, he was pulled by a strong force. He was shocked when he saw tears running down her cheeks, as the roses that blew violently, covered half of her face. As he screamed for her name, his body was shooken by once again a strong force, making his voice invisible. Lastly, the roses blew over his view, and everything went black.

" Oi! Gray! Wake up!,"

He heard the voice of Natsu calling him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Natsu punching his body, and on the other side of the bed : Lucy.

" Alright! I'm up!," he shouted impatiently.

" Sheesh. What are you so grumpy about?," Natsu asked him with a confused look.

Gray shook his head, and placed his hands on his face. Then, he turned his face and looked at Natsu with a serious look.

" Juvia, is dead right?,"

Natsu made a melancholic before answering the sudden question.

" Yeah," Natsu replied, and crossed his arms.

He asked no further question relating to Gary's question of Juvia's death, for he knew it might bring up an akward atmosphere.

After the sudden question, Natsu went over to Lucy and talked to her about a certain issue. After their discussion, Natsu walked to Gray, who was still sitting on his bed, and told him to go down once his head was fine again. Gray nodded, and Natsu walked out through the door, and to the lower ground, where the meeting was to be held. Before closing the door, Lucy gave Gray a confused look and finally closed the door gently.

Once they were gone, Gray started questioning himself about the dream.

" Was it real?,"

" Should I forget about her?,"

He felt it was real, so it must be real. But what he didn't understand is about Juvia's sudden order. Why should he forget about her? She loves him.. Then why?

He decided to remember her for the rest of his life, whatever it is. He will still remember, forever. He got up, suddenly with a higher spririt and got ready for the meeting.

Eventhough, he attended the meeting, but his mind was still full of Juvia and the dream. It was for the best, he thought. " She did it for me,", he began again. He decied to go to sleep once again, after the meeting has ended. Just to see Juvia for real and to know about her feelings for him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gray looked at the time, and it showed 12:00 a.m. The same time he slept when he dreamt that dream about Juvia. Once again, the sky was clear and the shining star revealed herself again. Strangely, the moon was full and it was shining as bright the star beside it. What could it mean? Perhaps something very special is going to happen, could be.

So, he slept on the same position as the night before. Doing the same activities, at the same time. Once he was fully asleep and no one could wake him up, he could hear the same sweet whisper from Juvia.

" Why are you here again, Gray-sama?,"

Once again, he opened his eyes, and the same scenery appeared before his eyes. Only, Juvia was standing infront of Gray. Gray ran up to her, and Juvia mantained her position. He looked at her blushing slight happy face.

" Aren't you happy I'm back?," asked he with a smile.

Juvia blushed at his question.

" Of course," she replied softly, while playing with her hair to cover her embarrasment.

" Juvia, do you love me?," asked he, blodly, while holding onto Juvia's hand.

" Eh?," she said accidently, as the red blush went over her fair face, for she was in a state of shock and happiness. She hesitated for a second, but finally answered with a happy smile.

" Of course,"

Gray leaned closer to Juvia, as both of their face's colour changed to red. Once their face was close to each other, Gray's ice cold lips touched Juvia's soft ones. As they kissed, the red roses blew gently surrounding them, creating a very beautiful scene.

Once again, the dream had to end. Gray woke at the sound of his alarm clock, with a laugh, he got up and smashed the clock. The clock wasn't smashed to pieces though, for Grat hit it very gently. This morning, he was quite proud and happy.

" Another happy ending," he whispered.

After that, he got up and got dressed up. He wore his normal attire, and head out. He was right, the day wasn't gloomy as it used to be. It was shining brightfully.

Eventhough, he was mind was filled with happiness, he kept the dream to himself. It was for the good, he thought. The people that came up to him was very confused on how Gray acted since he was gloomy these past few days. But they were happy that Gray was once again back to his normal personality.

As he was strolling around the town, he saw his close friends: Natsu and Lucy clinging onto each other on the side walk. He decided to scare them, so he tiptoed on the way to them. And once he was behind their backs, he went to their ears.

" It's good to be back!," Gray shouted at their ears.

Gray let out a hearty laugh, while Lucy shrieked, and Natsu covered his ears.

" What the hell, man?!," shouted Natsu, and gave Gray a big punch on his arm.

" Nothing," replied Gray, and went on whistling.

Lucy and Gray knew he had hidden something, so they gave Gray suspicious looks. Which Gray flat out ignored. But he lost his cover once Natsu guessed the right reason of Gray's happiness.

" Yo, did you dream about Juvia or something?,"

Gray suddenly stopped walking and froze for a while. A blush went over his face, as he remembered his dream.

" Shut up," Gray replied without turning his head to look at them.

" Heeeeehhhhhh?!," Lucy and Natsu shouted, as they looked at each other.

" So, so. Was that right?," Lucy asked as she ran to Gray.

" Shut up," replied Gray, turning his face to the other side.

" Right?," Natsu asked again.

" Shut up," Gray replied again, with an angrier tone.

" It is!," shouted Lucy, and lifting up both of her arms.

Then, both of them screamed, " Banzai!,". But Gray wasn't too happy, so he went on screaming " Shut up!," at their faces, and then went stomping off. But soon, he was joined by his two friends, and the questions keep coming up again and again. So, off they went to wherever there were heading to.

So, you might ask is this the end? No, of course not! There is lots to come! But, let's just keep it happy just for now, okay? There will be action coming up! So, stay tune!


	4. After that

Author's note :

Hello, everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed the previous one! Oh, man here goes yet another episode, but this one ( hopefully ) won't be sad. Alright, without further adue, I present to you : Chapter 4 of this story! " Banzai! ".

* * *

Chapter 4: After that...

Gray stood there infront of Juvia's grave, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It has been 2 months since the shocking death that fell upon Juvia, the months of sadness but soon regain its normal condition after Gray was once again behaving like himself. The bouquet of flowers were placed on the grave that belonged to Gray's beloved. He croutched after placing the flowers, and stared at Juvia's name that was carved on the tombstone. A sigh of relief followed afterwards.

As he was about to admire the beauty of Juvia's grave, that was well kept with blue roses surrounding it, he was requested for, by Natsu.

" Oi, Gray! Hurry up!," Natsu shouted.

Gray grunted, but he was obliged to nod, and go after him. So, he left the grave with flying kisses and went off to Natsu, who was standing only a few metres away from him. They wore their normal fighting attires, as they were about to go on a mission. The team was joined by Lucy. Lucy did not agree on going together with them for the mission, but Makarov, the leader told her that it was important. So, she was forced to go, eventhough the reward wasn't as valuable compared to the other tasks.

The mission was unknown. They were not informed of further information about the mission, but they do know that they are going to the Garuna Island, once again. They set off their journey to the Island at evening. During their journey, Lucy and Gray discussed about their curiousity on the mission. Lucy couldn't talk to Natsu because he was having motion sickness on the boat.

" Gray," said Lucy, " Why do you think we are going to this Island again?,"

" I don't know, but - "

" I mean, we're already second level mages. Why do we have to do this ALL over again? We have set justice, free the curse, and fought Lyon. Also, the monster is gone! This is just plain stupid!," complained Lucy, banging on the boat, making it rock and making Natsu dizzy, making his stomach uneasy, ready to puke out another.

" Oi, Lucy," said Gray, while he nugded Lucy, and pointed to Natsu, who is puked with all his might.

" Natsuu!,"

A sweatdrop fell from Gray's head, as he watched the idiotic couple. Then, he turned his head to look infront, where he saw the Garuna Island, the same as ever. They were only a few metres away from reaching their destination. After 8 tiring minutes of waiting, they finally reached the island.

They were recieved by the head village, and many other villagers behind him. They had a happy and grateful expression on their faces.

" Gray, they all look happy. Why are we doing this?, " whispered Natsu, as they walked together, with the village leader.

" I don't know. Maybe - "

" It's about a pendant," the village leader, who heard Natsu cutted Gray's words," a pendant of love,"

After that he said no more, no further information, only a map was given.

As they used the map to get to their destination, they saw that it showed the way to the place where they found Deliora. But when they arrived, all they saw was a temple.

" What?," exclaimed Lucy, " Isn't this the right place?,"

" Yes," replied Gray, while pointing to the location on the map," this is the right place,"

" Where are the bad guys?!," shouted Natsu, stomping his feet on the ground.

The stomping made the ground shake. The party didn't notice at once, but as the ground started to shake violently, Lucy screamed to get their attention. The boys closed their ears, and looked down at the ground. It was indeed cracking and shaking.

They each walked a step back, and was next to each other in a shape of a circle. The grounds surrounding them cracked, shaked and finally fell into the dark endless underground pit. They were paralyzed, as they didn't what to do. But they resolved to just let nature take its course, and with that they also fell into the pit, followed by screams made by Lucy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Ugh," groaned Lucy, as she rubbed the bum on her head," what happened?,"

" Don't you remember?," Natsu said, as he rosed from the ground," we fell from above,"

Lucy looked up to see if he said the truth. He did, and she was amazed beacuse of the distance between the above and the below was at a great length.

Natsu helped Lucy to stand on her feet. Lucy blushed as she gave him her hand, which Natsu recieved.

" Gray," Natsu said without his face turned back," watcha got there?,"

Gray made no answer. Natsu, curious with Gray's silence turned his back to look at Gray, who stood there paralyzed, looking at an enormous iceberg. Natsu also joined him. Looking at the object with the same pale, jaw-dropping expression, the same body posture, and together with the murmuring.

Lucy, who stood behind the boys, placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side. She pointed her finger to the iceberg, and said:

" That's not Deliora, right?,"

The boys made no answer, but turned their pale face to meet Lucy, which Lucy stared at it and let out a squeak. The colour went back to the boys' faces and the cold realization of the fact that Deliora was revived again went into their minds. As the cold wind blew into their faces, they shrieked and suddenly screamed with fright.

" Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!,"


	5. The person inside

Author's note:

Sorry, you guys for not updating ASAP.. Had an examination, but not anymore!.. well, until a month later, i guess. For now, Ima try to update as often as possible. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Who knew this story was gonna have a lot of chapters?

* * *

Chapter 5: The person inside.

The cause of their shock was an enormous opaque iceberg, that stood there in front of them and where most of the light shone. The expression on their faces didn't change though, but they had various thoughts about it in their mind. The current situation or scene is Lucy tilting her head to the side with question marks surrounding her, and Gray and Natsu, paralyzed, observing the iceberg with pale faces and big eyes.

Lucy stepped forward and examined the iceberg. Then, she took out a big book about monsters or mystical creatures and chanted the words:

" Book, reveal me the secrets of this mysterious magic!,"

The page of the book was flipped to the 78th page. Her finger was pointed at a picture that showed a girl tied up with ice in an ice barrier. She didn't inform the boys about it, but just kept on staring at the picture to think of reasons why it showed her this page. She thought it was an error, but thinking again it could have been right considering that this ice wasn't translucent like the one that trapped Deliora. What bothered her the most after that was the object or person that laid behind it.

" What's behind this thing?," Lucy said as she reached out her hand to touch the cold ice.

But once her fingers touch only a part of the ice, she got an electric feeling on her finger and quickly pulled back her arm. She rubbed her finger on her shirt, but there wasn't any stain on the shirt. There wasn't also any bruise or anything strange on her finger. She stared at the ice for a while, and then turned her body to face the boys, who was sitting down, and having a conversation about a certain topic.

Natsu lifted his head to look at Lucy. He asked her what was the matter, and Lucy replied it by handing him the book that had the page 78 on it. Natsu called for Gray, and they both read the article on the page side to side. Their eyes moving to each sentence and their mouth mumbling the words they read.

Once they were done, Natsu tossed back the book to Lucy, and placed his hands behind his head, while Gray grabbed his hips. Lucy placed the book to the side, and looked at them with strange eyes, with her hands crossed. She expected that they would be afraid but their actions showed otherwise.

" Well," said Lucy,

" Well what?," replied Natsu, whistling without a care in the world.

Lucy groaned, and face palmed herself at the stupidity of the boys, especially Natsu.

" What's wrong?," continued Natsu, " the monster isn't Deliora, so why are you so stressed about it?,"

Lucy looked at him with boring eyes.

" Yeah," said Gray, walking up to Lucy and stopped next to Natsu," nothing's wrong,"

" Really?! I didn't expect this from you, Gray! You should know better!,"

With that she turned her back till her eyes met the iceberg. The boys, felt strange about her reaction, went up to her, and joined her.

" The iceberg," began Lucy," it's stronger than Deliora,"

Natsu punched Lucy on her shoulder, telling her that could be a joke. Lucy faced him with a serious look, that made him jump a step back.

" What do you mean, the iceberg?," asked Gary, observing the iceberg.

" It's harder to break,"

" But, why can't we just use Natsu's fire to burn it down?,"

" We can't," replied Lucy," there's a person trapped in there,"

She pointed at the iceberg, and chanted out the words: " Reveal!," to which the iceberg slowly become transparent and revealed a girl with blue curled hair in a white flowery dressed sleeping peacefully, while standing, her arms stretched out to the sides, trapped with curled ice.

" Juvia!," Gray shouted for her name, and streched out his hands.

Lucy stopped him before his hands managed to reach the touch of the cold electrifying ice. Gray looked at Lucy, who stared seriously at the ice, with curious eyes. Gray stepped back, and stared at his hands. His face changing to a more serious and mad look.

" I'll kill anyone who did this!,"


End file.
